A typical wound capacitor comprises a plurality of wound layers of dielectric material having deposited metal strips on first surfaces. First ends of one engaging the metal of the other, and are then wound about a mandrel so that the metalic strips comprise a convoluted electrical capacitor. Nonmetalized margins are provided along one edge of each winding, and are oppositely arranged so that metalizations of the two wound layers come to opposite ends of the wound capacitor. After winding, the ends of the layers are fastened and metalic connections are made to the ends, to give electrical connection to the capacitor electrodes. Impregnation, hermetic sealing, and related refinements may be added as desired.
One of the undesirable characteristics of wound capacitors is that by reason of their winding, they prossess not only the intended capacitance, but also an unintended inductance, which acts electrically to oppose the capacitance, and at high frequencies may so reduce the effective capacitance that it is no longer a functional capacitor. This invention provides for extended frequency applications for any given value of a wound capacitor, and also provides for a more "pure" capacitance by minimizing the inductive element, even for lower frequency applications.